This invention relates to a pan for collecting liquids spilled while pumping such liquid from a drum. More specifically, it refers to a pan cover for a top of a liquid containing drum, the cover having channels for directing spilled liquid to a filter in a drain leading back to the drum.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,396; 129,141 and 623,345 describe liquid drums with a pump mounted at a top of the drum to pump liquid from the drum. Conduits in the drum lid return spilled liquids back inside the drum. Various other funnels and drip plates are known for placement over a drum to catch leaks and drips. These prior art lids, funnels and drip plates do not have easily installed filters to trap debris from falling into the drum. A pan cover for a fifty-five gallon standard liquid drum that has an efficient drain channel with an easily inserted filter at a drain hole aligned with an air hole in the drum is needed.